My Way
by TheQueenMermaid
Summary: What happened post-ass slap in 8x11. Just why was Callie so intent on turning the humidifier on? Callie/Arizona.


**A/N:** One of these days I'll actually wrote a post-ep on time. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this! Lots of sex, lots of our girls being adorable. This was beta'd in record time by the fantabulous Emmer23. Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p>Arizona stood in her bedroom, feeling disoriented in the most enjoyable way possible. If she listened intently, she could hear the sounds of Callie putting Sofia to bed, but the blood pounding in her ears and her racing heart made it hard to concentrate on external sound. She stood as still as she could. The increased throbbing between her legs made her want to shift her hips, spread her legs farther apart or squeeze them closer together – anything, really – but Callie had, in no uncertain terms, instructed her not to move, and Arizona had a feeling her wife would be able to tell if she did anything more than blink.<p>

* * *

><p>The drive home from the hospital after the successful surgery separating those downright adorable baby girls had been five of the longest minutes Arizona could remember. As she sat in the passenger seat, she could have sworn she could still feel her ass tingling from where Callie had slapped it earlier. And despite the facts that Callie was concentrating on the road and that their own adorable baby girl was awake and attentive in her car seat in the back, Arizona didn't miss a single one of the smoldering glances Callie shot her. Each one was a little sultrier than the last, and each one sent a shiver straight down Arizona's spine, stopping briefly at her ass to re-ignite the hot tingle, and settling squarely between her legs.<p>

Arizona hated to think how she would have fared if they lived farther away.

Even though she'd been carrying Sofia, Callie had insisted they take the stairs to their apartment, and she had insisted Arizona walk in front of her. "Ladies first," she'd said, winking and giving Arizona a gentle push forward with her free hand. Arizona had narrowed her eyes at Callie, but Callie had simply gestured to the baby in her other arm. "You have both hands free," Callie had argued. "I need you to open the door." Arizona complied, shaking her head, but just as she was about to start on the first flight, Callie grabbed her shoulder, aligning her mouth with Arizona's ear. "Don't walk too fast," she whispered, and reached down inconspicuously to pinch Arizona's ass.

Arizona gulped. It was a wonder she could walk at all.

Once they reached the apartment, Arizona was sure Callie's stare had burned straight through her pants and underwear. She took her sweet time opening the door, just to spite Callie, who, on her way inside, kissed Arizona in _just that spot_ behind her ear. Arizona had promptly gone weak in the knees and had had to grab onto the doorframe to be sure she didn't fall to the floor in a lust-induced heap. Sofia had giggled at her gracelessness and what Arizona could only imagine was the goofiest look that had ever been on her face.

The family – well, Sofia, really – had eaten a quick dinner, during which Callie had almost exclusively kept her eyes trained on Arizona. While Arizona fed Sofia, Callie's foot traveled up and down her wife's calf. At one point, Arizona was almost certain she'd felt Callie's foot on her thigh, but it could also very well have been a product of her over-stimulated imagination. She knew, though, that at no point did she imagine the look Callie was giving her: pure, unadulterated lust. Sofia, for her part, luckily paid no attention to Callie, choosing instead to focus on Arizona and the food she was providing. She was happy to smack her lips and giggle after each spoonful of baby food, oblivious to just how preoccupied her mama was.

After the table had been cleared, Sofia played happily on the living room floor while Callie took every opportunity to touch Arizona while the two of them tidied the kitchen. If she needed a sponge to wipe the countertop, she made sure to brush against Arizona as she reached around her to get it. If she wanted to put a plate in the cupboard, she let her arm slide across Arizona's waist as she took it from the drying rack next to the sink. And when she ever so helpfully extended her right hand to give Arizona a cup to wash, she made sure to slip her left hand into the back pocket of Arizona's pants and lay her palm flat against the ass she just couldn't get enough of.

Arizona gave herself a mental pat on the back for not breaking any dishes.

When Sofia began to droop, clearly ready for bed, Callie scooped the baby into her arms and headed for Sofia's bedroom, but she stopped Arizona with a firm hand on her shoulder when her wife followed. "I'll put her down," Callie had said. "Give her a kiss. Say goodnight to Mama, Sof."

"What?" Arizona had asked, furrowing her brow. "I'll put her to bed with you."

Callie just shook her head. "Nope. Get your cuddles in now and then I'll go put her down. You wait for me in there." Callie tilted her head to gesture toward their bedroom.

"But –"

Callie's expression turned fiery. Her gaze was piercing and hard, but Arizona could see the lust clouding everything else. Callie wanted her, and by the looks of it, she wanted her now. "No buts," Callie husked. "I said wait for me in the bedroom. Wait there for me and do not move. Tonight we're doing this _my _way."

* * *

><p>Arizona's mind raced as she waited for Callie to finish putting Sofia down for the night. While she couldn't wait to see what her wife had in store for her – the insistent throbbing between her legs backed up that point – she had to admit she was nervous. From what she could tell, Callie was in full-on dominant mode tonight. And while there was no denying that dominant Callie made her beyond hot, Arizona was never thrilled in situations where she had to give up her control, even if it was to the one person she trusted with her life. That was just the kind of person she was.<p>

As if to say, "Hey, _speaking_ of the kind of person you are…" her mind chose this moment to remind her of the surgery she worked on today. While Arizona could attribute over three-quarters of her racing heart and pumping adrenaline to lust, arousal, and excitement, there was that tiny little fraction left that was still recovering from the surgery.

It went well. Arizona knew it went well. She wasn't quite sure why Alex backed out of the flip at the last moment, although she suspected Webber had something to do with it, but what was done was done. Andi and Brandi were as healthy as they should have been and their parents could finally rest easily.

Arizona knew it went well, but that didn't stop that tiny fraction of her from making itself heard. What if it _hadn't_ gone well? What if Alex hadn't come up with the kidney transplant idea, or what if the transplant hadn't worked? What if Brandi had ended up paralyzed? What if the flip had been botched? What if, what if, what if?

Arizona always ran a tight ship in the OR – that was part of what made her so good at what she did. Anyone who had ever worked with her knew that. But there were so many surgeons in there today, so many chances for mistakes. So many hands she didn't know and trust as intimately as her own. Arizona had always been an "if I want something done right, I'll do it myself" kind of person, and today that hadn't been an option. And when those babies were wheeled into the OR, not only did that part of her surface with ferocity; so did the mother in her.

Yes, Arizona had been amped up. She loved a good surgery, after all. But more than that, she'd been terrified. She demanded things to be done her way because _her_ way was the _right_ way. And if things didn't go the _right_ way, _she_ was the one who'd been treating the twins since birth. _She_ was the one who knew the parents. If everything didn't go the _right_ way, it was _her_ in there watching the parents fall apart, _her_ ass on the line, _her_ reputation at stake, _her_ baby that could just as easily have been on the table –

Callie had teased her, because in that moment, that was what she'd needed. The hospital wasn't the place to start getting emotional, and Arizona riding the high of a successful surgery wasn't the time to bring up heavy subjects. So Callie had teased, and Arizona had teased right back, but she'd seen the flickers of understanding in her wife's eyes, and for that Arizona was grateful.

There would be time to talk later, once they'd worked off their excess energy and gotten each other as out of their systems as they were going to get tonight. Right now, Arizona was all too aware that her wife had been unable to keep her hands to herself all night and had more or less been eye-fucking her for the past few hours. Even despite all the heavy thinking she'd just done, Arizona could still feel Callie's hand on her ass, and her core throbbed impatiently.

Arizona was also all too aware that Callie _still_ wasn't in the room.

* * *

><p>Sofia tucked into her crib and already on her way to being sound asleep, Callie took the opportunity to stand just outside the master bedroom, out of Arizona's line of sight, and watch her wife. She loved seeing Arizona in these unguarded moments, and tonight was no different.<p>

Callie knew Arizona had struggled today. She knew, of course, that part of her behavior could be chalked up to the way Arizona simply was as a surgeon. But she also knew that it had been hard for her to give up control the way she'd had to. Callie had gotten good at reading Arizona, and today it had been fairly obvious to her that her wife had been frightened, likely for a variety of reasons, not all of which she'd been able to pin down. As well as she could read Arizona, Callie had also learned not to go attributing her own reasons to Arizona's behavior. Arizona had to tell Callie herself.

That was why Callie hadn't specifically sought Arizona out and forced her to decompress. It had to come in Arizona's own time, on her own terms, and Callie knew that sooner or later, it would. In the meantime, she could still be supportive. She could still be loving. And she could still engage in some good-natured teasing. Because, after all, even if Arizona had been scared, the fact remained that she'd bossed her wife around in the OR, and that was just ridiculous.

It was also undeniably hot. Callie shivered at the memory.

That brought her to her current position: standing outside her bedroom, watching Arizona look about as hot and bothered as a person could look while still fully clothed. She heard Arizona whimper unconsciously as she squeezed her thighs together, which made Callie suddenly aware of the pulsing between her legs.

Callie smirked. She had two goals for the night: to show her wife that she, too, could be damn good at being in control, and to make sure the both of them felt _really_ good in the process.

* * *

><p>Arizona was about to chance disobeying direct orders to see just where her wife was and what she was doing when the woman in question appeared in the doorway wearing a gaze that Arizona could only describe as predatory. Arizona gulped as Callie stalked across the room and stopped directly in front of her. Callie's gaze softened momentarily and she leaned in, giving Arizona a deep and loving kiss.<p>

"I love you," Callie whispered, running her thumb across Arizona's bottom lip.

"I love y—" Arizona was cut off by Callie kissing her again, much less chastely this time. Callie's tongue was in Arizona's mouth before Arizona could even process what's happening, stroking her own tongue and running along the roof of her mouth. Meanwhile, Callie's hands slowly slid down Arizona's sides and came to settle in the back pockets of her jeans. When they needed to breathe, Callie pulled back and took Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it into her mouth to suck and nip at it. Arizona murmured softly. This was already shaping up to be one hell of a night.

Callie finally released Arizona's lip, but her grip on her wife's ass only tightened as she gazed into her eyes. The look in Callie's own eyes returned to its original predatory glare, which made Arizona shiver.

Slowly, Callie slid her hands out of Arizona's pockets. She ran them up Arizona's ribcage underneath her shirt, dragging her nails up and down her sides. Arizona bunched the material of her shirt in her own hands, ready to take it off and hurry Callie along, but Callie grabbed Arizona's hands to stop her.

"I don't think so," she husked. "You are _mine_ tonight, Arizona." Arizona whimpered and shivered again.

Callie undressed Arizona painfully slowly, making sure to kiss, suck, and gently bite what felt like every inch of skin that got revealed. Arizona was afraid she was never going to be naked, and as it was, Callie seemed content to leave Arizona in her jeans for now so she was only naked from the waist up. Which, Arizona supposed, was certainly better than nothing.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Callie leaned in close and husked into Arizona's ear. "I turned the humidifier on." She bit down on Arizona's breast, right above her nipple, and Arizona cried out. "So you're going to be loud tonight." Arizona gasped in a breath and squeezed her legs together. Suddenly, Callie's hands were on Arizona's waist, and Arizona was being whirled around in Callie's arms to face away from her. Callie moved both of them across the room, and Arizona found herself standing in front of her dresser. "Hands on the dresser," Callie ordered. "Don't turn around."

Arizona whimpered. It was all she could manage. She heard shuffling behind her, but she didn't dare move, even though she had to admit she was curious what would happen if she disobeyed Callie's command. She was thinking about turning around when she felt Callie's bare breasts against her back and abandoned all coherent thought instead. Callie was warm and smooth, and despite the warmth, Arizona could feel Callie's hardening nipples pressing into her.

"Mmm," she purred. She wished she could see Callie in all her naked glory, but damn, this just felt too good.

And then there was a loud smack as Callie's hand came down hard on Arizona's ass. "That's for being a monster today." Arizona gasped. The pain was brief; the surprise and pleasure lingered. "This is for denying it." Another smack, harder this time. Arizona moaned out loud at the sensation. The hard initial contact stung before it gave way to an exciting tingling, and she was all too aware of the wetness collecting between her legs. She was sure that if her underwear wasn't soaked before, it definitely was now. "And this," Callie continued, "is for having the best ass in Seattle." A third smack, the hardest yet. Arizona moaned again as it reverberated all over her body and shot straight to her core.

Despite her arousal, though, she couldn't resist: "J-just Seattle?" she managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"The best ass in Washington," Callie amended. "In America. The _world_." Three more smacks, all hard, all in rapid succession. Arizona cried out on a high-pitched moan. Her legs shook and she gripped the dresser harder, digging her fingernails into the wooden surface. She wiggled her ass in the air, unconsciously begging for Callie to give it some more attention, but Callie just thrust her hips against it, arms snaking around to Arizona's front to cup her breasts.

"Callie," Arizona gasped as her wife squeezed her breasts and stroked her nipples with her thumbs. "Callie, please just –" She stopped talking when Callie scraped her nails over Arizona's breasts and pinched her nipples, rolling them between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Arizona ground her hips backward into Callie's and, without thinking, reached back with one arm to try to pull Callie more tightly against her.

"I said hands on the dresser," Callie barked, and bit down on Arizona's shoulder blade. Arizona shrieked and put her hand back where it apparently belonged. Keeping one hand tight on the breast in its grasp, Callie moved her other hand down to fumble with Arizona's belt buckle. She finally got it open, but found, to her dismay, that she needed two hands to unbutton Arizona's jeans – a task made even harder by the fact that Arizona couldn't seem to keep her hips still.

Callie finally got Arizona's jeans unbuttoned, unzipped, and halfway down her legs, but the way Arizona kept grinding her ass into Callie's crotch made it hard to keep a handle on her control. If Arizona kept it up, Callie wasn't going to last – and she _really_ wanted to last, because she _really_ wanted this night to go _her_ way. Painfully aware of how wet she'd become – she could feel her arousal on her outer lips – Callie reluctantly took a step back so that Arizona was grinding into thin air.

Arizona groaned in frustration at the lack of contact, even as Callie finished pulling down her pants. She lifted one foot at a time to allow Callie to get them all the way off of her and listened as they landed in a heap somewhere behind her.

From her new vantage point on her knees, Callie had Arizona's unbelievable, undeniable ass right in front of her face. She pulled down slightly on Arizona's underwear – not enough to pull them all the way down, but just enough to expose a patch of skin that she simply couldn't resist biting. Arizona cried out as her knees nearly buckled; Callie reached up and wrapped her arms around Arizona's thighs to keep her somewhat steady.

Arizona couldn't contain her whines and moans. Callie's mouth on her ass felt exquisite, but she was so turned on she could barely think. It hurt. She needed to come so badly it _hurt_. She groaned desperately, pushing her ass further into Callie's face as she debated sneaking a hand down to touch herself. It wouldn't be as good as if Callie were to touch her, but god, she needed _something_. Maybe if she moved fast enough…

Arizona's hand was on her waistline when Callie reached around and grabbed it. "What part of 'my way' don't you understand, Arizona?" she demanded. As a punishment, Callie bit down harder on Arizona's ass, making sure to leave a mark, and then pulled her underwear back to its original position and stood up. Callie placed her hands over both of Arizona's on the dresser and squeezed. "We are doing this _my_ _way._ And when we do things _my_ way, _you_ do not come until _I_ want you to. Understand?" Arizona whimpered loudly. "Arizona. _Do you understand?_"

"I understand," Arizona conceded breathlessly.

"Good," Callie said, and moved one hand to smack Arizona's ass hard again just to make sure the point really sunk in.

Arizona cried out and threw her head back. "Callie!" she practically screamed. She sucked in a deep breath. "Callie, please," she said, more softly this time. "I-I…I'm wet."

Callie all but choked on her own breath. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard Arizona say those words before, and even if she had, it would _never_ get old. Callie's own pussy clenched at the admission. She slammed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to control her body's response. She'd never come without being touched before, but damn, if she wasn't careful, Arizona was going to make it happen.

"You are?" Callie asked lowly, hoping her voice sounded steadier than it felt.

"Yes," Arizona panted. "My panties are – oh, god!" She cried out when Callie suddenly slid both hands into said underwear and began squeezing and kneading her ass. "My panties are…they're really wet, Callie," she finished breathily. Arizona longed, with everything she had in her, to reach behind her, grab one of Callie's hands, and move it to where she really needed it. But the only thing worse than being tortured like this would be if Callie were to stop altogether, which Arizona feared she'd do if she stepped out of line again. So she dug her fingers even deeper into the dresser until they turned white and moaned again as her wife continued to knead her ass.

Finally, _finally_, Arizona felt her underwear being pulled down. Apparently Callie couldn't wait anymore. When they were at her feet, she kicked them out of the way, hoping they ended up somewhere near her discarded jeans.

With one hand still on Arizona's ass, Callie moved her other hand between her legs from behind to cup her. "Mmm, Arizona," she purred, feeling the copious moisture immediately. "Nice and wet."

"Y-yeah," Arizona gasped. She felt like she was on fire. If Callie didn't make her come soon, she was going to burst into flames. Every inch of her skin tingled. Her ass stung deliciously, and there was a slow burn where Callie's hand was kneading. Between Arizona's legs there was an unbearable, incendiary heat. God, it hurt. She needed to come _so_ badly. Arizona wanted to cry. "Callie, p-please," was all she was able to say as she ground her ass into Callie's touch. Why wasn't she moving the hand between her legs? "I-I need –"

Before Arizona could finish talking, Callie thrust two long fingers into Arizona's opening. They slid in with ease, and she added a third finger on her next thrust inside. Arizona screamed, throwing her head back again. Callie wasted no time in starting a rhythm, fucking Arizona deeply from behind. Arizona bucked her hips forward on each thrust in and ground them backward on each thrust out, though Callie made sure to stand far enough away that Arizona's ass didn't make contact with her groin this time. As it was, Callie wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't going to come from this encounter. Arizona was grunting and moaning in pained pleasure, and when Callie rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder, she could see Arizona's breasts bouncing with each thrust of her body. Her nipples were hard and tight, and Callie moved her other hand from Arizona's ass to graze over each breast in turn. She loved the feel of each nipple tightening even further under her palm, and she loved Arizona's high-pitched moans of appreciation even more.

Callie slid her hand the rest of the way down Arizona's body to her clit. The second she made contact, Arizona jerked her hips and cut herself off mid-moan. Arizona's clit was hard and swollen, a fact Callie took stock of delightedly as she began to rub it.

Arizona thrust her hips up and down at increasing speed. "Callie," she gasped. "Callie, I'm gonna –"

"Not yet you're not." Callie stilled both of her hands, much to Arizona's dismay, and sunk to her knees. Once again, that delectable ass was right in front of her face, and this time she could see Arizona's wetness glistening just beneath it. She reached forward and made a long swipe with her tongue, gathering the taste she loved so much. Callie made a couple more passes with her tongue before finally taking pity on Arizona and starting up her rhythm again, pumping with renewed vigor in and out of Arizona's core with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Just for good measure, Callie leaned forward again and placed a series of bites across Arizona's ass.

Arizona was crying out unabashedly, just as Callie had hoped she would. And when she felt Arizona clenching around her fingers a short time later, Callie paused mid-bite. "Come," She grunted. "Come, Arizona. _Now_." And she bit down again.

Arizona's body went still and rigid, her inner muscles clenching Callie's fingers impossibly tightly, before spiraling into a fierce orgasm. Her whole body shook and shivered as Callie slowed her thrusts but didn't stop them, and her hips gyrated as she rode the waves of release she'd finally been granted. Arizona couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good.

When her knees buckled, Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist and helped lower her softly to the floor. Finally, after Arizona's body stilled and she seemed to be breathing somewhat steadily again, Callie pulled her fingers out. Arizona whimpered at their departure, but Callie was quick to move her hand back between Arizona's legs and rub her softly while she finished coming down.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed dreamily. "That was _so_ – what are you doing?" With her other hand, Callie was rubbing herself vigorously. Arizona's eyes widened. She reached forward. "Do you want me to –"

"Uh-uh." Callie shook her head. "My way." She gasped loudly as she entered herself with two fingers and immediately began a quick, steady rhythm.

Arizona sat up and reached for Callie anyway. She was on her knees, fucking herself as deeply as she could with one hand and tugging at one of her nipples with the other. Though Callie had said not to, Arizona couldn't help herself, and she found Callie's clit with practiced ease. Callie cried out, obviously not bothered in the least that Arizona had chosen to ignore her orders this time.

"You're soaked," Arizona husked. Callie's clit was slippery under her fingers, and the harder she rubbed it the more slippery it got. Glancing down, she saw the wetness around Callie's fingers and purred contentedly. "Just the way I like you." She rubbed and flicked at Callie's clit in rhythm to Callie's thrusting fingers, and it wasn't long before Callie moaned loudly and buckled forward. While Callie shook, shuddered, and eventually came down, Arizona removed her fingers and drew them into her mouth. "Mmm," she hummed in approval at the taste. Callie rolled over onto her back and slowly withdrew her own fingers. "Was that good, Calliope?"

"Uhhh," Callie groaned loudly. "Jesus. My way is the _best_."

Arizona laughed. Maybe Callie had a point. Not caring in the moment that they were on the floor, she curled up next to Callie and threw an arm over her middle. She closed her eyes, fully prepared to place the blame entirely on Callie if she actually managed to fall asleep like this.

* * *

><p>Callie had turned into her usual after-sex cuddle fiend, wrapping an arm around Arizona's back with one hand and playing with the fingers splayed across her stomach with the other. She leaned forward to kiss across Arizona's forehead, hoping the gesture would calm her enough to talk about how she was feeling. Under the tiredness and the sexual satisfaction, Callie could see the emotion and internal conflict on Arizona's face. She would lie here as long as it took, but for Arizona's sake, she hoped it wouldn't be much longer. She squeezed Arizona's hand and kissed the bridge of her nose.<p>

Arizona exhaled slowly, enjoying the feeling of Callie all around her. Now that she was sated and it was quiet again, her earlier thoughts were coming back – and this time they felt less chaotic, less frightening, and she was ready to talk about them. "It was hard today," she admitted softly. "Not doing things my way."

Callie turned her head to give Arizona her full attention. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There were so many people in there." Arizona rested her head on Callie's chest. "So many surgeons. So many hands I didn't know. I know _my_ hands, Callie. I trust them."

"Okay," Callie said slowly. "Do you trust mine?"

"Of course I do," Arizona answered without needing to think. "Even more so after tonight." Callie chuckled, and Arizona felt it rumble under her head. "But when they're not _my_ hands, I can't do anything. What if something had gone wrong?"

"Something did," Callie pointed out. "We thought Brandi was going to be paralyzed. She wasn't. Andi's kidney failed, but we did the transplant." She brushed a hand through Arizona's hair. "Sofia needed heart surgery, but she's okay." Arizona let out a shuddery breath. "Everybody's okay."

"I hate not being in control. Not knowing what's going to happen. I like doing things _my_ way." Arizona's voice was soft, and Callie could hear the vulnerability.

"I know," she reassured. "That's what makes you an amazing surgeon. Your way is _great_. But sometimes other people's ways can be pretty good, too." Callie paused to kiss the top of Arizona's head. "Remember? Or do I need to re-enact the last forty minutes or so for you?"

Arizona giggled. "I would never object to you re-enacting that," she said. "Your way is pretty excellent." She could practically hear Callie's self-satisfied smirk. "I just…I was scared today. The stakes were really high."

"I know," Callie whispered. "I know. It's okay to be scared. I get scared in the OR sometimes, too. But just remember that things can be okay even if you're not controlling them."

"I'm sorry I was a monster."

"It's okay. You're _my_ monster."

"You were supposed to say, 'Oh, you weren't a monster, Arizona. I take it back.'" Arizona glared in mock offense, then tilted her head to kiss between Callie's breasts.

The pair lay silently for a few minutes until finally Callie spoke. "We're on the floor," she pointed out.

"Yep," Arizona agreed.

"I'm cold. Move. I want to get in the bed."

"You are so demanding," Arizona teased, even as she moved off of Callie and stood up. She reached behind her pillow and pulled out the tank top and shorts she slept in. Callie didn't bother with pajamas and slid under the covers, beckoning for Arizona to join her, but Arizona shook her head. "I'm just going to look in on Sofia and then I'll join you."

"Hey." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand before Arizona could walk away. "I love you, a _lot_. Even when you are being a monster."

Arizona smiled, leaning down to give Callie a kiss. "I love you, too. I love you so much, Calliope. Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled against Arizona's lips. "Now go get your baby fix and hurry back. I'm tired and I want you next to me when I fall asleep."

"Yes, dear." Arizona smirked and scurried out of the room. "Oh, and Calliope?" She stuck her head back inside the doorway. "Tomorrow night we're going to do things _my_ way."

Callie shivered under the covers. She couldn't wait.


End file.
